battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
El Dragón/Strategy
This strategy guide was created to help players determine the best Gear and Helix choices for Benedict based on Game Mode type and Role. Contributors are encouraged to share their knowledge so that others may benefit from it. Stats Skills Gear Builds PvP Builds More Splash Than A Waterpark: El Dragón's Splash skill is a very useful tool in the game. Take the damage debuff at level 1, then the AoE in level 2. Later on, grab the attack rate boost post-splash, and the radius increase for Splash. For Meltdown, you run in, splash a minion group, hit them a couple of times, and get out of there, using clothesline to escape if you have to. If you see a hot teamfight happening, jump in and splash on the enemies, and run out. Have a shard generating item, and grab shards whenever you can, build turrets and healers and do whatever you have to do to get XP. At level 3, you get the ranged Clap attack, which will help soften up minion waves, and the PVP hit-and-run becomes "splash in, clap a few times at whoever looks lowest, run out". Pick up shards whenever you can while Splash is on cooldown, build the occasional turret or accelerator, but prioritize completing your items. If you get low on health, Clothesline out of there, get around the corner, and enjoy your magnificent dancing as you teleport back to base. After you unlock En Fuego, the game changes. Take whichever passive boost you want at level 5--I prefer the damage resistance, but there's arguments for the others. Now you run around looking for people who are alone or weakened. You pop the ultimate, then Splash down on them so it stuns them, and unload your primary attack in their face. If you need to close and you're sure of your aim, use En Fuego Clothesline to close the distance, then splash, then finish with melee. While En Fuego is on cooldown, continue to Splash in on minion groups. For team fights, you pop En Fuego and then splash in on the enemies and hop to hit all of them. If you do, aim for the way most of them are and start clapping. Keep in mind the Clap attack's ranged upgrades is great for chasing down someone running, or hurting a cloaked enemy. If you're high enough level, you might as well grab the Bicycle Kick, it's hilarious and fun to catch someone with. If you get rolling enough, any cautious enemies will avoid you if they haven't seen you En Fuego, so you can sort of run them off and make runs at breaking their accelerators and supply stations and turrets. You're still susceptible to ganks, though, El Dragon is never what you'd call tanky, so try to not be outnumbered. If you buddy up with a Miko, the healing beam can definitely extend your ability to slug it out. Gear...well, you want attack damage, maybe some shield penetration or attack speed. I personally got very lucky and got the Pacifier and the Shield Web Interdictor, which gives all sorts of fun debuffs on the enemies--the Pacifier raises your attack damage and cuts the enemy's, the SWI gives some shield penetration and skill damage boost, and enemies damaged by your skills can't regen their shields for eight seconds. They both drop from the Algorithm, so happy looting and you're welcome for the tip. For the third item, some sort of shard generator is useful, and what I use, but use whatever you think would fit best. PvE Builds Category:Strategy guide